Dark Sounds
by Gaarasgirl23
Summary: OK this being my first story...please dont hold back on the reviews! Summery: Sonya is an assassin of the Akatsuki and is sent to Konoha to befriend Naruto, but instead befriends the whole gang! Will she forget about her mission or will she go on as planned? The pairings are still under development and as I stated adventure/humor. So bear with me for a while ok? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sonya

Age: 20

Height: 5' 6

Weight: 97 Ibs

looks: green hair that goes down to her mid-section, golden-amber eyes. Wears black fishnet top with a red tank top underneath, black cargo pants and the typical (naruto) black ninja sandals.

Personality: calm, yet hyper when given suger.(lol tobi) very streight forward and never really likes to be flirted with.

Likes/Dislikes: loves to eat candy, sing, hang with Itachi, Pein, Konan everyone (except Kisame and Hidan, you will see why :P). She hates being called 'pet names', talking about the past, seeing ones from her past, and Hidan and Kisame.

Abilities: transfers her chalkra to her larynx so when she sings it has 2 kinds of effects.

1: To heal the wounds of others.

2: to kill the opponent.

She also can manipulate chakra strings like Sasori and materialize them for stitches. she moves at the speed of sound ( or close to it) and she also found a way to remove Orochimaru's curse mark and destroy it.

Hearts requiem : This ability let Sonya sing whats in the persons heart at the time and reflects their current emotion.

Past: I think I will leave that a mystery. :P It will be interesting to uncover during the story.

STORY START:

(A NEW VILLAGE, A SECRET MISSION)

"You know, I like him better that way...he doesn't talk" I say as I jump down from the comfort of the branch I had recently napped in. Landing on the somewhat destroyed grass, dirt and once very beautiful flowers, I turned to face the two ninjas with a big smile. Glancing over at the one that is currently silent, I giggled. "he really shouldn't glare at you, when he knows full well you were going to use your MS( Mangekyo Sharingan), Itachi-nii-san." **I wonder when he is gonna snap out of it? 72 hours of pure torture...sucks to be fish-stick right now!** I thought while still looking at Kisame. "Sonya...you're wanted..**by rei-donno, immediately"** calls Zetsu from a nearby tree, then disappears in the same manner in which he arrived. I sigh looking over at Itachi, nodding to be excused before jetting off to the hideout. Passing each tree and taking in the peacefulness of nature around me before continuing forward. Finally standing in front of a cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. I did the proper hand signs and, as if I said 'open sesame', the giant boulder moved aside. Entering I came across a giant argument (not that it was anything new in this place) "DAMN IT TOBI!" I hear Hidan scream as he was chasing Tobi. I looked at Hidan and realized his HEAD was missing! I then look at Tobi and saw the item I was looking for. Hidan's head was in Tobi's arms, with Tobi running around and a headless Hidan chasing him. I smile and continue on my way to Leader-sama's office. Passing hall by hall, I was now standing infront of two large wooden doors with the plaque labeled 'leaders office'. Smiling once more, I knocked awaiting a reply. "enter" was all I heard before the two doors opened, revealing a man with fiery orange hair, multiple piercings and the unmistakable Rinnegan. "you called for me sir" I bowed my head in respect. "yes, I have a mission for you. It requires you to be a resident of the village of Konoha and befriending the kyuubi host. Follow him to his favorite places to be alone. This mission, Sonya, is an s-rank undercover mission. _**Do not fail me" **_He clarified the 'do not fail me' part. I put a small smirk on my face but it soon faltered when I suddenly heard Fish-stick."GET BACK HERE ITACHI!" Itachi-nii-san just kept walking as Kisame ran his big mouth. "DAMN IT ITACHI!" The tall shark-like shinobi's voice rang through the halls and reached my ears. **You won't learn that way idiot**. I, once again, giggled to myself. I told Leader-sama that I understood the mission and would gladly accept.. He seemed pleased an d dismissed me. Once I opened the door I heard Hidan's voice, as well as tobi's. "SONYA-CHAN! save Tobi from Hidan! He said that if Tobi didn't give Hidan his head back, Hidan was gonna use Tobi as a sacrifice for Jashin-sama! HELP TOBI!" and of coarse right behind Tobi was Hidan. "TOBI! JASHIN-SAMA WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" I just sighed and passed the two thinking **just wait till I see you decapitated again Jashinist...i will sew it on BACKWARDS!. **I smiled evilly to myself as I exited the room. Everyone is scared of Leader-sama but to me, he is like the father figure I never had. As for the members of the organization MOST are like brothers to me, and Konan is basically a sister/mother figure. I never got to know Tobi, but I dont plan on it...he is WAY too annoying. {Oh sorry for not introducing myself, My name is Sonya. I am 20 years old and I have been with the Akatsuki organization for about 8 years but I am not a member. Pein didn't allow it for some reason. I live in my own room, bathroom and all, and as you can see...the Akatsuki are like family to me. Sasori-san and Kakuzu-san are two of my closest and favorite teachers. Itachi-san is well the most respected brother I have, and he cares for me like a sister as well. I never got along with Kisame or Hidan because they tend to flirt with me and try to see behind my mask. THAT alone is enough to despise them. (sorry Hidan and Kisame fans but I just really dont like either that much). Ok on with the story! thank you}

(NEXT DAY)

I arrived at the gates of Konoha, trying to figure out my story. The next thing I knew was a boy with an interesting haircut, really thick eye-brows, and an uncomfortably tight green jumpsuit, runs up to me, grabs a hold of both my hands and asks. "Oh fair lady of an unknown land, PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I will protect you with my life and never betray your heart!" ***oh dear Kami...why me? Just smile and try to kindly reject the boy who seems to have too much of...i can't quite place what it is he has.* **Another man came up behind him who looked like an older version of the boy. ***another wierdo* "**Lee! we are in the midst of very youthful training and here I find you trying to get a girlfriend." "sorry Gai-sensei, I will go back and work diligently in training! Until next time my love!" ~gives the blow kiss attack~ **HOLY SHIT!*** ~dodges~. I watch as the two leave. ***oh please Kami-sama, don't let me meet that boy again***

After the scene with the boy, I continued towards the gates of Konoha, and as expected, I was stopped by two leaf jounin. "state who you are and your business" I sigh and smile under my mask. "My name is Rei Sonya and I wish to speak Hokage about taking a permanent residence here. If you do not mind." I kept the smiling face on as they looked at each other, then at me. "Very well, the Hokage's office is the largest building at the right end of the of the street, cant miss it"one of the jounin stated as pointed me in the right direction. I nodded and thanked the two as they let me pass. "thank you very kindly" ***I wonder how long I have to put on this idiotic act for?*** I glanced to my left to see children playing and the adults shopping and doing business with others. ***wonder if the Kuubi grew up as happy as these villagers...*** I got to the end of the street g to my right, and sure enough, there was the Hokake's building. After finding the entrance, and letting myself in, I found the front desk at the center of the lobby. A woman in her late 30s, burgundy hair that barely touched her shoulders, brown eyes, and a slim feature that looked EXTREMLY unhealthy. Her skin was pretty pale too...like ghost pale. ***why in the world does this woman look so sick?!*** "Umm...hello" I ask walking up to her. She looked up from her paper work and asked in a really small voice (think Hinata small) "is there something I can help you with?" ***yeah...SEE A DOCTOR!*** "Uh I would like to speak with the Hokage about taking up a residence here." I stated. "Very well...you may go in" she said. I thanked her and walked towards the hokages office. I stopped infront of two large doors with a plaque labeled **hokage. *heh ironic. Just yesterday I was standing infront of similar doors*. ** I knocked a few times, waiting for a response. I got one, a gruff and annoyed female voice. "Enter!" the voice replied. I opened the door and entered. "good afternoon Hokage-sama." I bowed in respect. To my surprise, I thought it would be and old fart but instead I get a woman probably in her late 30s (WRONG!) with blonde hair in two low pig-tails and a kimono jacket, sitting at a desk filling out paper work, and looking very frustrated. "what is it?". "good afternoon, Hokage-sama" I bowed in respect. To my surprise , I thought it would be someone ALOT older and for some reason smoking a pipe. ( hehe). "what is it you need? As you can see...I'm busy..." I heard her groan the last part. I cleared my throat. "My name is Rei Sonya and I only wish to take up a residence here in Konoha. You see, I have been traveling most of my life and figured it was time to call a quits" I finished really hoping that this lady would buy my story, even though most of it was, in fact, true. The Hokage thought long on the subject and finally made her decision. "Fine, I give you permission, but I'm curious...do you want to live here as a normal villager...or a ninja?" Is this lady serious?! "Ninja ma'am" I replied quickly. She nodded "hmm we need to test you on where your power stands and assess your rank from that test. Alright with you?" she clearly states. "yes, that fine" ***I guess I gotta hold back on my power*** "Your test is tomorrow morning, be prepared, as for your stay..." she took a huge sigh. "I will have a leaf ninja escort you through the village until you have been tested...please wait outside" she explained. I nodded and waited outside the door. I didn't bother eavesdropping, I didn't want to waste chakra on such a petty task. "Come on in Sonya." I heard the Hokage yell to me. I entered to meet my escort and went in to total shock. Why you ask...see for yourself. "FAIR MAIDEN!" oh dear Kami...not HIM! He lunged to hug me but I easily dodged. ( um hello...who trained me!? lol duh) "I see you have already met Lee." I twitched at the name AND the scene earlier. "yes at the village gates...um is...he my?" She just nodded. ***DAMMIT!*** "oh um...ok, please pardon my manner Lee-san, my name is Rei Sonya, but please feel free to call me Sonya." I gave a small smile. "Sonya-hime, it is a pleasure" he grabbed my left hand and kissed the top. ***hime? Uh weirdo* **chills went up my spine as his lips touched my hand, I quickly removed my hand from his grip and held it to my chest. "Um...Lee-san, I think we should get going" I said trying to get out of this very awkward situation. "Oh of coarse Hime..this way" Lee led me out of the Hokage's office and through the halls. "So um..Sonya-hime, um you never answered my question before Gai-sensei interrupted us..." I could see his blush. ***is he serious?Um maybe …..just friends? WAIT! oh boy I may be getting into trouble here...I'm supposed to be befriending the Kyuubi...*** "Um...how about just friends Lee? Deal?" I proposed and within a split second I saw his eyes light up. "I would like that very much Sonya-hime!" He had already put me in a huge hug. I could only laugh nervously, as Lee squeezed me. ***he has a god grip*** Lee let me go and we continued out of the building and into the streets of my new home, Konoha.

End Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE CHARACTERS IN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does! I only claim rights to my own characters which so far is Sonya but more are on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( MEETING THE MISSION)

STORY START:

Lee and I walked through the streets of Konoha while looking at all the shops in the area. I mean seriously...who needs all this poofy, girly shit anyway? What good would it do? For a boy? ***never gonna happen to me...ever*** while strolling beside Lee. He, himself, had a few bags in his hands from dropping by a few shops to get new weapons and books. I guess I should also mention the WEIGHTS he purchased as well. ***body builder ego much?*** Lee stopped and looked at the setting sky. "Its getting dark, we should probably head over to your new apartment now" ***Ya think?!* **I shouted in my head as I rolled my continued to walk down the streets of Konoha and it was now officially night. I looked up at the stars and marveled at how beautiful they were, losing myself in them. As I admired the stars, I also felt a pair of eyes watching me. "yes Lee-san? Am I that interesting? Even more interesting than these beautiful stars above us?" I pointed up and Lee's eyes followed suit. "wow, Sonya-hime, your right! Its quite a sight to behold!" I glanced over at him admiring the stars. ***hmm...theres that 'hime' name again...he needs to stop or else im gonna remove a limb next time.* **time to warn him I guess. "Lee-san" I asked. "Yes? I there something wrong Sonya.." I stopped him right there. "Don't call me 'Hime' or any cute names, maybe 'chan' but thats it, nothing more. **Sigh** I absolutely DISPISE being flirted with and being called pet names. Just thought I should warn you...I usually remove a limb every time someone does..." I stated ever so clearly. His eyes got wide (well if they could get any wider) from my sudden outburst. We stopped infront of the apartment complex and finally found the apartment itself. "apartment number 224! heres your key" Lee handed me my key. It was a small silver key with the number 224 etched into the handle. I took it and unlocked my door. "well Sonya-hi...Sonya-chan, see you tomorrow morning, bright and early" **oh yeah...that test is in the morning. Better train then** I looked at Lee and smiled under my mask. "Good-night Lee-san, see you tomorrow morning" **At the effing butt crack of DAWN!. **Lee bowed and walked away. I waited until he was out of sight before turning around and entering my new apartment. It was nothing special, one bedroom with a bedroom and a bathroom connected, walls were painted a dark shade of blue. The living room was a decent size, and the kitchen, a tolerable space to cook. I walked towards my bed room when I felt a sudden presence outside the window. I sat my things down on my bed and went to investigate. As I reached the window, I saw a flash of white, and then the presence vanished. ( Me:...what? Im not sayin nothin! figure it out yourselves!) Once it was gone I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to change into my training outfit. This consists of a red tank top with fish-net underneath, fish-net fingerless gloves going up to her elbow, black capris, the basic black ninja sandles, and finished with tying my hair in a high ponytail and ofcoarse my mask. (its like Kakashi's). I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to practice with my personal weapon. I dug into my bag an pulled out a bundle of wire. This wire is made to my specifics, both sides sharpened at an angle to where being wrapped around the arms (when done correctly) will not pierce the flesh. When this baby is used in action...I'll just say that they literally fall to pieces. I wrapped the wire around my arms and as soon as I was set, I took off to the middle of the forest, in a nice secluded area to train. I smiled at the field. The field was basically more trees than open field, which was perfect for my training.

Lee's POV

I was shocked to hear Sonya-chan burst out like that. My impression of her was sweet and delicate, well in any case I should protect her until she takes that test. Who knows what might happen to a beauty like her...***rape, kidnapped, robbed, killed, all the above*** (as you can see. Lee in WAY over exaggerating) I have to save her! I ran back to her apartment as fast as my legs would take me, my head filled with these horrendous thoughts of what would happen to her. When I got to her window and peered through, I saw nothing, just complete darkness. Sonya-chan was nowhere inside, now I'm really scared. That is until I felt a high presence of chakra coming from deep within the forest. I bolted toward the direction thinking it may somehow harm Sonya-chan. I came across a field and many fallen diminished trees. I was shocked to find Sonya-chan in the middle of the trees, what looked to me, like training. ***why is she training out here?***

My POV

I stood in the now destroyed field, eyes closed and ready for the next step. I did the proper hand signs and performed my first jutsu. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" a poof of smoke erupted and infront of me was a perfect shadow clone of myself. ***perfect. Now to begin*** The clone dashed off to hide while I closed my eyes and concentrated. In my mind, I could see nothing but darkness, and that exactly what I needed to find my other self. I sensed that she was hiding nearby, but I needed to be sure. I knelt down on one knee and placed my finger tips on the ground. I started to release chakra into the ground and it pulsated like a radar to detect any movement. (Something Zetsu taught her :P )

Lee's POV

***SHADOW CLONE JUTSU?!*** I stood there so shocked and surprised by her action that I didn't even notice the clone running off. ***how did she learn that jutsu?*** I thought as I continued to watch her train.

Someones POV

Landing on a tree a few meters away, I sat purched on a branch watching Sonya try and detect me. I looked around, suddenly feeling another presence other than Sonya and I. I finally looked down and saw the Konoha boy staring at Sonya in pure disbelief. **If she catches him watching without knowing who he is...he will most likely die. His mistake. **I smiled, moving further away, trying not to stay in one place too long. "FOUND YOU!" **Shit**

My POV

"FOUND YOU!" I screamed, finding my other self purched on a tree. I threw a few kunai and shuriken at the area only to hear a very different voice in place of my clone. "SONYA-CHAN! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" screamed a very scared Lee. **thats kinda the whole point Lee and what in the HELL are you doing interrupting my training?! "**Lee-san, gomen! I didn't see you there, I thought it was my clone heh" I said rubbing the back of my head and laughing nervously. "And you moved too late! or rather shouldn't have moved at all! I caught your movement the second you decided to change places!" I shouted at my clone. Shrugging she poofed and disappeared, leaving just Lee and I. "You should get home Sonya-chan, your test is in a few hours" Lee suggested, but I thought otherwise. "Nah! I think I will train more, besides I pulled a weeks all nighter training before! This is nothing!" I pulled out a goofy smile under my mask. I can't believe that I'm actually smiling! I then felt a massive amout of chakra about a mile away. I'm surprised that Lee hadn't noticed it. It was soon followed by a scream. I sighed, it seems as if it wasn't one of my comrades. Following the signal, Lee and I came across a training area. Looking around, I was trying to pinpoint the massive chakra I felt earlier but it seemed to have disappeared. "Naruto?" I turned towards Lee and he just pointed to a body that was laying on the ground, panting hard. "Lee-san, who is that boy?" I asked now knowing that it wasn't a cry out of fear but a battle cry. "Ah, this is Uzumaki Naruto" Lee stated and I only nodded and stared at the boy. He had golden blonde spiked locks, clad in a black and orange outfit. He seemed to be breathing rather heavily from whatever he was doing prior to our arrival. "Sasuke-teme..." I could barely hear but still did. **Sasuke? Isn't that Itachi-nii-san's little brother? and Naruto just called ****him a bastard?! HAH!** I slightly giggled under my mask. The thought of the little brother of the infamous Uchiha Itachi, being called a 'bastard' somehow brought a smile to my face. "How did Naruto-kun get like this Lee-san" I questioned still watching the blonde sleep. "training most likely, he really has gotten stronger." replied Lee as he looked around to see damaged boulders, trees that were knocked down, and what seems to be skidding footprints on the ground...everywhere. I also seemed to take in the surroundings. **hmm...just who was he training with though?, it seems as if more that 30 ninja were here but no traces of them seem to linger...** I began to examine the area. **wind chakra? **I felt the presence of a specific chakra element. I then looked at the blonde with curious eyes. **he didn't train by himself did he? If so then. **I traced over the whisker like markings on his cheeks. **He must have an incredible drive to train like this, heh I'm beginning to like this kid!** "Naruto ne?" I began to sing him a small lullaby. "No matter how high, or how low you fall, whats in your heart is what matters most of all" The tune as soft, low, sweet and somehow hinted hope. Even though it was short I thought it would help the kid sleep better, and sure enough, I saw a smile slowly creep its way on his face. **this kid sure is something**. I thought as the sun's bright rays decided to make its presence known by stinging my eyes. "Well Lee-san. I must be off. Test and all" leaving him with Naruto, I then started to run towards my apartment to shower and change. I changed into a simple black tank top with beige cargo capris pants, black ninja sandles, shuriken pouch around my waist and the case around my right leg. After pulling my hair back up in a high ponytail, and looking in the mirror to check my mask, I was off to see the Hokage and take that stupid test.

Upon entering a very empty building, I continued to walk towards the Hokage's office doors. **this is very unusual, no one is here...at least the stupid sick receptionist should be, unless**... I stood infront of the doors and was about to knock when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of habit I grabbed the arm the hand belonged to and flipped them over my shoulder, straddling them placing a newly sharped kunai to their neck. "And you are?" I questioned as I stared at the shinobi that was currently under me. He has his hair up in a short ponytail, a scar across his nose and very tanned skin. "My name is Iruka and I will be your escort to your test...so mind getting off so I could do that?" I thought for a minute and replied. "Nope, I thought Lee was my escort?" I rose a quizzical eyebrow. Iruka just shook his head and answered "he was a temporary escort, just like me.." I had to cut him off there, this was becoming straight up bullshit. "Lies! Lee-san IS my escort and will be taking me to my test now if you don't mind...REMOVE THIS DAMNED GENJUTSU!" I screamed the last part in Iruka's face. His eyes widened out of shock and I knew he wasn't gonna move. **damn it! Release!** The genjutsu disappeared and infront of me stood a smirking Hokage, Lee and a few Jounin. "Heh, not bad Sonya-san, but that was only the first part of your test, the second part tests your taijutsu, are you ready?" I smiled widely under my mask and replied "I was BORN ready!" The Hokage seemed to smirk even wider than before. I gave a small whimper as I only smiled to hide that fact that Taijutsu is what I suck at the most..SHIMATTA! (Ok Seeing as I suck at fighting scenes im just gonna skip and sum it up for you. Basically she fought a jounin who was only second best next to Gai and she lost, but not without putting up one hell of a fight. So there XP)

"Well Sonya-san, its seems we need to work on you taijutsu a little more, but I do like your spunk! Now, your ninjutsu?" the Hokage eyed me as I was panting and sweating profusely. "H-hai" I said as I stood up and started signing, completely forgetting that I needed to hold back. "Hearts Requiem!" I yelled and the jutsu started to take place. I started to sing the Hokage's heart like an open book. "Many battles, many scars, many wins, many losses, my way of ninja is a proud way, using it to protect this village, and its people. I am their protector" I finished and opened my eyes to see a few wide eyed jounin, Lee crying, and the Hokage had a soft look in her eyes just smiling. I sighed, "Anything else Hokage-sama?" I asked straightening myself up. "No, Sonya, thats all, and as of today, I, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage , declare you an official chuunin of Konoha!" I had a huge smile plastered on my face as I punched up through the air screaming "YES!" I have noooo idea where that energy came from but it felt good! Tsunade was chuckling before she called Lee over to her and whispered something in his ear. Lee got bright eyes and nodded, dashing off to Kami knows where. After about 3 minutes, Lee came back with something in his hand. Looking closer, it looked like a Konoha head-protector. Lee started to walk towards me, his smile never faltering. Once he was a foot away from me he held out his hand grasping the head-protector and opened it. There laid a Konoha head-protector, with red clothe and a metal plate with the Konoha symbol engraved on it. I took it and decided to tie it to my right arm. Lee kept his cheesy smile but added in a thumbs-up. "Welcome to Konoha Sonya-chan! He yelled as he hugged me.I smiled under my mask and hugged back. Letting go, I asked. "So what now" Lee just kept that smile and then spoke. "How about you meet my team! They should be training right about now!" I just looked at him and said "sure, why not?"

Chapter 2 End!

Yay I get to meet Ten-ten and Neji! Lol and hopefully work on my crappy Taijutsu with Lee! Till chapter 3 people! Ta-Ta!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! Masashi Kishimoto does! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. And Housefan92...this is for all your 'support' nagging me to get this out lol...thank you :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ok so my updating sucks massively but at least its here at long last!**

**Me: ok we have a very special guest to do the disclaimer...and he is from a totally different anime series! Introducing Hiei!**

**Hiei: where the hell am I? And Just who the hell are you Onna?**

**Me: eheheh you are in my story introduction to do the disclaimer and I am a simple writer who just so happened to make you magically appear in different anime fanfic other than YuYu Hakusho. **

**Hiei: *puts hand on hilt of sword* _5 seconds to explain your stupidity before you..._**

**Me: *takes sword away from Hiei before he finishes his threat* you know its not nice to try to kill someone who took you away from all those romance fanfics out of the pureness and kindness of their heart...now is it? Or would you rather be stuck in the romance filled stories where you turn mushy by the end of the story?**

**Hiei: damn onna. Very well I will do this childish task that you call a disclaimer...but I _will_ get my sword back onna...and you will pay.**

**Me: YAY! and you can't threaten me Hiei...I'll sick Kurama on you.. _ **

**Hiei: Katrina does not own any of the Naruto characters or any characters from the show YuYu hakusho, from which Kurama and I, originated and are used in this disclaimer. There, happy now you baka onna?**

**Me: yup and just to let you know...most of the romance fanfics I have read about you...were pretty damn good. So yeah thanks again Hiei for joining us and heres yer damn sword back. Now go back to the YuYu Hakusho area before Kuwabara decides he wants to kiss Yukina and Kurama tells Botan every secret you have.**

**Hiei: They wouldn't...**

**Me :they would...trust me...now SHOO!**

Chapter 3 Team who?

Lee and I walked through the streets once more upon exiting the building. Passing every shop and villager. Although one in particular caught my eye...Naruto. Naruto was being scolded by an angry pink haired woman, well more like getting the shit beat outta him by her. "Uh..Lee-kun, is that normal?" I asked pointing to the scene. Lee just sweat dropped and laughed nervously before answering. "um, yeah it is! Here, you must meet Naruto and his teammates! Since you couldn't be properly introduced earlier before. C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and we were off! "Naruto! Sakura!" Lee shouted, waving towards to two. "Hey, Bushy-brow. Who's the babe?" Asked Naruto oh so bluntly. My right eye twitched at the name 'babe'. Lee just sweatdropped as Sakura hit Naruto upside the back of his head. "Naruto! that wasn't polite!" It was now my turn to laugh, but this time from amusement. They all looked at me with weird faces, I stopped. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh?" I asked wiping away a tear. "You have a very youthful laugh Sonya-chan!" announced Lee. "heh thanks, I guess. Well, proper introductions are now needed I suppose. My name is Sonya, and I am very pleased to meet you all. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" I bowed as I introduced myself. That was when Naruto decided to ask the wrong question."Can we see bahind you mask?" "No, absolutly not, out of the question" I replied quickly. "But why?" Naruto whined. "Because I said so, now stop." He finally gave up and looked to the ground. I smiled evily as a very interesting idea popped in my devious mind. All I had to do was put it into action. "hehe aw Na-kun! You're so cute when your disappointed! C'mere!" I grabbed him by the collar and was now hugging him to the point of suffocation. Did I mention that his face was directly in my cleavage? Yeah I did, and his face was freakin PRICELESS! "mmf" I heard a faint muffle from the current victim of my hold. I let go to let him catch his breath, but unfortunately for Naruto, the Pink-haired demon hit him before he could. "NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" she then turned to me. "I'm sorry, Naruto doesnt know when to stop being a perv! So I would like to apologize for his actions by invting you to the bath house, I was on my way over before all of this happened. So would you like to come? It will be just you and me, no boys! I promise!" Offered Sakura. I looked at her with puzzling eyes but then realized that after that stupid test...I needed to bathe...badly. "sure, Sakura-chan! I accept, just let me go to my apartment to get a few things, ok?" she nodded. I looked back at Naruto and waved good-bye, and off I went, along Sakura behind me.

Lee POV.

We watched as Sonya and Sakura-chan made their leave., leaving me and Naruto alone. "Oh, by the way Bushy-brow, how did you meet Sonya?" I was surprised by Naruto's sudden question. "Hmmm? OH! Uh I just did, yesterday actually! It was by chance! You see I was taking a small break from my very harsh yet very youthful training. I looked towards the from gate, that was when I saw a maiden so beautiful, that she rivaled the beauty of Sakura-chan! I got up and ran towards her. Taking both her hands in mine and..." I paused and looked at Naruto to see if he was listening, he was. I could only tell by his facial expressions and the fact that he was leaning in closer. "And!? what happened next?!" I smiled before speaking again. " I said 'Oh fair maiden from an unknown land, please be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life and never betray your heart!' we got interrupted by the honorable gai-sensei before I could receive an answer. " I took another breath before continuing. "The next time I saw her, I was to be her escort through the village. That was when I learned her name and a few other things , like how she was a wanderer of lands before she decided to settle down in our very own,very beautiful Konoha! Just this morning she was made a chuunin, isn't that fantastic?!" I saw Naruto's face drop when I mentioned that Sonya-chan was a chuunin. I had completely forgotten that he was still a genin. I will never truly understand why the lady Hokage has not yet made him one, he certainly was powerful enough. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts when Naruto asked yet another question. "Hey Lee, when I woke up, or rather before I did, was there anyone else with you? I mean I thought I heard a female voice singing, was it just my imagination?" Naruto looked at the ground with a look that said he was thinking. He was probably thinking back to the night prior. He then spoke once more. "I was having some sort of nightmare, but once I heard that voice, it calmed me in a weird way..." Naruto drifted off. "Do you know who it was Lee? Its been bugging me all day!" Naruto seems to be full of youthful questions today. I smiled greatly as I turned to face him. "Indeed, it was..."I was cut off be the return of Sonya-chan and Sakura-chan. "Yo boys, we miss anything?" Sonya-chan asked as she walked up to us.

Sonya POV

Me and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. I was trying to memorize the route to and from my new apartment and I also told Sakura that if she wanted she could visit any time, I only meant it as a half-hearted friendly gesture but she seemed to like the idea. I hope she doesnt catch me reporting to my comrades at the Akastuki. After a few minutes of walking, I was able to get Lee and Naruto in my view. They were talking, and I was getting curious. Damn curiosity! I eventually dropped the whole self debate on the curiosity and spoke up. "Yo boys, we miss anything?" I asked. Lee answered with much energy "Nope, not at all Sonya-chan! By the way Naruto, to answer your question earlier, it was Sonya-chan whose voice you heard!" Needless to say Naruto's eyes went very wide, for what reason I do not know. Feeling another pair of eyes on me, I turned to see not only Naruto's eyes, but Sakura's as well. "*sigh* Yes it was me, it looked like you were having a nightmare so I sang you a short lullaby to help you sleep better, no biggie. An no to anyone about to ask if I could sing for you right now" Everyone was quiet. "Ok now that thats out of the way, why was I suddenly brought up in the conversation?" I raised an eyebrow at the two in question. "Naruto was asking about you!" stated Lee. "He was?" I looked at him and he looked the other way...blushing? I decided the best thing to do was to not say anything. Naruto regained his composure (if he had any -_-;) and then started to speak. "Yeah, I thought uh you might have been an angel of the Ramen God, because after your song, I dreamt of nothing but sweet ramen!" My eyes grew wide. RAMEN!? I sing this kid an encouraging song and he dreams of ramen!? THE HELL KID!? I'm pretty sure an anime vain popped on my head, I was so pissed, and I wasn't about to hide it, oh no! I hit Naruto upside the head. He grabbed it out of pain. "OW! Sonya-chan, what was that for!?" I just gave him an irritated look before turning to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, shouldn't we be heading to the bath house by now? We better hurry before it gets too crowded" She hesitantly nodded in agreement. I turned around and started walking, only to stop 10 seconds later, confused. "Um...Where is it again Sakura-chan?" I asked. "Its over here, just follow me" Sakura giggled and started walking the opposite way that I started walking a minutes ago. Damn! Don't I feel stupid right now? Well...I know nothing of this village so I guess its common. "haha lead the way!" I followed Sakura, looking back at Lee and Naruro. Naruto was still rubbing his head slightly, and Lee looked a little confused and, sad? Damn it! I shut my eyes in frustration and ran into somebody. Just perfect! "Watch where you're going girl." 'Girl'! He did NOT just call me 'girl'. I looked up to the arrogant bastard and saw light pupil less, lavender eyes. I started to examine him more away from the eyes. Dark brown hair in a low pony-tail, clad in an unusual garment. "You sure i'm the girl here" I whispered as I finished scanning him. "Neji-kun!" I heard a call for a 'Neji-kun' but all I saw was a girly arrogant bastard, and here I thought Deidara looked like a girl. A young girl came up to the boy. She also had dark brown hair that was fashioned in two buns, she was wearing a white chinese style top with red lining, and red pants. To finish off she had a large scroll mounted on her back, and she seemed exhausted. "Neji-kun, why didn't you wait for me?!" the boy whom I assumed was Neji just 'hn'd and glared at me. **oh joy...** Not wanting to be delayed any longer from the wondrous bathhouse that seemed to be calling me, I just rolled my eyes and walked past the two. "Hey, you should apologize for running into me, or do you lack manners?" I turned to him with annoyance and both my eyes and tone. "A jerk like you deserves no apologies from me" was all I said before I continued on my way to follow Sakura. I caught up with her and entered the bathhouse.

Lee POV

"What was that all about?" I asked myself. I noticed Neji and Ten Ten walking towards us. "Lee, where have you been? Training with Gai-sensei has ended for the day! Its not like you to skip." stated Neji. "WHAT!?, my deepest apologies Neji, I just hope the honorable Gai-sensei's training was as youthful as ever!' I asked very anxious to hear what Gai-sensei has decided to work on today. "It was the same 'youthful' training as always. Stretch, run around the village 100 times, 1,000 push-up, sit-ups, chin-ups, then it was his daily challenge with Kakashi-sensei, which ended training" stated TenTen with not so much youth as I had hoped for. "So, anyway, who was that rude chick back there? Do you know Lee? She has green hair, golden eyes, a mask, has an attitude problem" Ah! They must have ran into Sonya-chan. I gave a nervous laugh when TenTen explained what transpired between both Neji and Sonya-chan., and the fact that Neji actually called her 'girl' when she is in fact 20 years of age."Neji, the one you said ran into you is actually 20 years old and a chuunin, she is also new to the village so.."I was cut off by Neji. "So, being new to the village, means they are void of any manners a normal person with common sense has?" I looked at him and inwardly sighed, he was no better lacked a few mannerisms himself. I let out a sigh and waved goodbye to Naruto and my teammates. I could feel Neji's eyes on me. A few minutes on my path I suddenly heard female screams. I tried following and was lead to an unexpected destination, the bathhouse.

Sonya POV

"The Hell!?" I screamed as my right hand grabbed hold of a massive patch of white hair. Sakura and I, along with the other girls in the bathhouse, have recently discovered a peeping pervert in our midst!

~Pervert profile~

Name- unknown

Age- old fart

looks- Long white hair, black eyes, red marks running down his face, an interesting forehead protector, tall, wears robes that look like they are from the Edo period, and a very creepy grin.

Status- unknown/but is on my death list!

Chapter 3 end! That is all folks and Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately my life can give me WB. Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed the disclaimer! I will actually be bringing in other characters from different animes to do them from now on. Next chapter is gonna be a treat! ^_^ till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER TIME!**_

_**Me: ok people, I remember telling you that this disclaimer was gonna be a treat...and it will be as soon as the guest of honor drags his sorry ass here!**_

_**Tohru: Um...Who are you exactly, and why am I tied up in a rope?**_

_**Me: (cue nervous laugh) well you see Tohru-chan...you knowing me is not of importance, but what is important is the disclaimer and Shigure is late...thats why your here but I wasn't thinking this through enough and forgot TWO major problems**_

_**Tohru:...and what are those two problems?**_

_**Me: not 'what' Tohru-chan...'who'...the CAT and the RAT! (Sees both Kyo and Yuki standing behind Tohru about ready to kill me)**_

_**Shigure: (bursts through the door just in the knick of time but leaves as soon as he sees Kyo and Yuki)**_

_**Me: SHIGURE! GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME OUT! I WILL GET YOUR EDITOR IN HERE AND SHE CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR ME!**_

_**Shigure: (peeks through the door) um...please don't. I already got scolded last time for being late on my manuscript. **_TT^TT_**)**_

_**Me: ~sigh~ fine but do the disclaimer please...**_

_**Shigure: High school girls, high school girls! oh right, Katrina does not own any of the Naruto characters in this story, nor does she own any of us in Fruits Basket! She only has the rights to her OC's **_

_**Kyo:What are you looking at ya damn rat?!**_

_**Yuki: nothing you stupid cat, so long everybody.**_

_**Kyo: dont call me 'stupid' you stupid rat! Yea yea bye!**_

_**Tohru: well it was very nice meeting everyone! BYE!**_

_**Shigure: (runs out the door on the phone with his editor)**_

_**Me: ….must have skipped out on his work again... well there you have it and thank you for continuing your support on this story! speaking of the story...LET US BE ON WITH IT!Song is My last Breath by Evanescence. **_

Chapter 4

Sonya Pov

"Ok, start talking you sorry excuse for a shinobi! I yelled as I tugged on his hair even more. Upon doing so I heard something hit the floor. Looking down I saw a pen and a little book with some unpleasent notes written in it. "Who...are...you?" I asked as each word I spoke got dangerously low and turned into a growl. "heheh the names Jiraiya, and what might yours be little lady?" he asked with his creepy grin still attatched to his face. **Kami I swear that grin is worse than the Tuna's. (A.K.A: Kisame) **With one full-powered pull, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the concrete tile floor. "That was for being the creepy ass pervert! I absolutely _despise_ the likes of you" the growl turned into a deadly tone. I looked up for a brief moment to see yet another unpleasant sight...the Neji boy. I looked around and standing right beside him was Lee. I was then forced back to reality and realised that I was making a very unnecessary scene. **Shit! I can't be making a scene in such a place!**

Letting go of the perverts' head, and making sure my face was covered, I turned to Lee. "Gomennasai Lee-kun, I just saw him and I kinda-sorta lost it! I guess I better get going before I lose it even more,

fore there are now THREE unpleasant sights before me. The pervert, the little book in the pervert's hands and (pointing at Neji) this boy. I have only met him once but I can tell he is a self-centered, self-rightous a-hole who has nothing better to do. Now if you will please excuse me, I'm going to change and go home." I turned towards Sakura "Thank you for your invitaion Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy it to its fullest in your company." I gave a small bow to both Sakura and Lee, ignoring the Neji boy completely, and then went to get dressed.

After walking out of the changing room, and breathing a sigh of relief, I was suddenly face to face with Neji again. "Can I help you" I asked the boy. "I would personally like to point out that I am NOT any of the above from which you stated about me. You do not know me, so what gave you the right to say all of those things like you do know me.?" I gave him another look-over and decided to give the brat another chance. "Fine, if you can prove to me that what I have stated thus far is false, then I will apologize for my harsh words. In addition, I would remove my mask for a whole week while in the village. Sound good, Neji-kun?" I smiled under my mask. I don't know how this kid was gonna pull it off, but I suddenly got the feeling I was gonna lose. I'm so fucked.

Neji nodded in agreement and started to walk away before stopping once more. "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Neji Hyuuga. What might yours be?" I looked up at him and replied "Sonya Rei." **A Hyuuga huh? Interesting**. I began to walk away into the night towards my apartment.

Gaara pov

_**I woke up in a familiar dark place. Hard, cold floor, no windows and myself, chained. Sitting up, I began to think and to see if there was a reason these fools had the audacity to capture and chain the Kazekage of Suna. No one was around and it was cold, dark and damp and I was hungry. I continued to think about my country of Suna and how it has changed since I became the new Kazekage. I was lost in deep thought for hours it seemed before I heard footsteps heading towards my direction. I then began to hear the voices as they became closer, a male and a female. "Deidara-**__**san you seriously use that kind of shampoo for your hair? I thought only girls knew about how to care for their hair properly? You really are a transvestite aren't you?" I heard the female say to, who by the name she called him, Deidara. "I am NOT, UN!" Deidara yelled back. The female just laughed at his outburst and probably his speech impediment. "lets just get this over with Un!" Deidara complained. I heard the female giggle slightly before the door was opened. Looking up I saw a blonde looking girl and a shadowed figure leaning against the door frame. What I didn't expect was the tone of the blondes voice being as low as it was. "alright Jinchuuriki, consider this a farewell gift from the Akatsuki" I have just established that the blonde was Deidara and the figure **__**hinding in the shadows was the un named female. "Gift? Dei-san this is no 'gift'" said female shifted from the doorframe, and walked into the light. Here, standing before me was a girl with green hair, but it was her eyes were what caught most of my attention. She closed her eyes and did a series of handsigns. "hearts requiem" she whispered and started to sing. "Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms**_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight.

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things__

_**Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
**__**  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight.**_

Closing your eyes to disappear  
_**You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there.**_

Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me, as you fade to black.

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light,  
_**It ends here tonight.**_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight.

_**Holding my last breath"**_

I woke from my dream with the sunlight in my eyes and Temari yelling at Kankuro. "Kankuro! sit down and eat your breakfast! I will not tell you again!" I heard my sisters' voice. Kankuro just screamed even louder. "NO YOUR COOKING IS GROSS! SINCE WHEN DOES ANYONE PUT CINNIMON , CRUSHED RED PEPPER, AND APPLES TOGETHER!? AND SINCE WHEN DO PEOPLE PUT KETCHUP ON IT!? NO WAY!" and with that I heard the door slam shut, followed by "Kankuro! get back here!" and thus was the start of my day. I slid to the side edge of my bed and got ready for work. And by work I mean sit around listen to people talk about how to help the village and piles and piles of paperwork ready for me to sign and give my hand cramps. I threw on my robes and grabbed my gourd. As I headed out I thought about the dream I had just had. Why had I dreamt about the time I was captured by the Akatsuki? Everything entering my head was not processing right and upon walking out I bumped into Matsuri. "Ah Gaara-sama! Good morning!" the girls' voice rang. **too cheery for the morning** I thought as I only nodded and continued on my way. Upon entering my office I was greeted by a young female from the Mist. "Ohiyo Kazekage-sama! My name is Mai and I will be escorting you to the Konoha safe and sound!" Konoha? Escort? I remember no such...oh wait, last weeks meeting was about Konoha wasn't it? I don't think I was paying much attention during that meeting, "I'm sorry, but could you please explain to me your mission? I don't recall approving such a mission." She gave me a weird look and just smiled. "My mission is exactly as it sounds...bring you to Konoha safe and sound. As in no physical bodily harm will befall you!" All she did was smile and stand there in the middle of my office, which reminded me that I needed to get to work. "While I appreciate that you're here to do as your mission describes, you would have to excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to do and that I am not to leave for Konoha until sunset." Konoha was a 2 day journey from Suna and I wasn't going to leave so early in the morning. No way.

"Aww! But if we leave now we can get there earlier! Plus, you can have time to travel around the village, before you have to do your thing!" I thought about it for a few minutes. **It would be nice to see Naruto and everybody else, even though I would have very little time to spend with them.** I nodded and looked at the clock. 10:00 in the morning, we better head out soon. "Very well, we leave in 15 minutes".

15 minutes later I met Mai at the front gate with my bag in hand, signaling that I was ready to leave. We left with the morning sun high in the sky, and a very long trip. This Mai will probably talk throughout this journey without stopping, a very long trip indeed.

End.

_**OH MY GOD! Gaara is headed for Konoha! And who is this strange girl? Lol well only I shall know this outcome! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please and tell me what you think! and if you have and questions...please ask them I wouldn't mind answering them ^_^ till chapter 5 ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER TIME AGAIN!

Me: OK look alive people I'm on a roll and sorry to say Gaara and the mysterious girl will not be in this chapter but in the next one...I promise!

Inuyasha: HEY! Mind telling me why I'm here, with Shippo no less!?

Me: hey dog boy, I like Shippo he is cute! And hell if I know why your here...May be the transfer was tampered with and you accidentally went with him?

Shippo: heh heh Inuyasha, I dont know why your here either, but seeing as your not so important like me, I will allow you to stay...OUCH! What was that for?!

Inuyasha: Shaddup Shippo, and Lady! explain yourself!

(distant voice) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: **falls face first in the ground**

me: YAY! Kagome you made it!

Kagome: no problem Katrina. Shall I do the honors, if you dont mind?

Me: coarse not! go for it! ^_^

Kagome: Katrina does not own Naruto or its characters. Sha also doesn't own any of us from Inuyasha. There, now that thats done, Lets go Inuyasha, Naraku is attacking and we need your help! starts dragging him by the collar of his kimono

Me: Bye! gives Shippo a long and tight good luck with that bastard Naraku! KICK HIS ASS!

And now on to the story!

Sonya POV

I sat on my bed, thinking about the bet I had made to Neji. **Oh well, as long as its not outside the village, I think I can survive. But will they?** A sadistic grin played upon my face as I thought about all the kills I would have to make in order for my identity to be kept safe. That smile soon disappeared as I heard a knock on my door. "who would be here at-" I looked at my clock. "2 IN THE MORNING!?" **I am **_**sooo **_**gonna kill this person whoever they may be!** . I opened my door to find an unknown shinobi on the other side. "Yes?" I asked as I eyed him suspiciously. He has a mask like mine but he pulled it over his left eye, I wonder why that is. Silver hair that definitely defied the laws of gravity atop his head, clad in a green vest that was given to me by the Hokage along with my leaf forehead protector, and a very suspicious orange book in his left hand. He looked up from his book "Yo" he placed his free hand up in the air in a greeting gesture. "Hi, who are you and why are you at my door at 2 in the morning?" I questioned. He gave a nervous laugh and replied. "Just wanted to greet my new neighbor before I called it a night. Hello My name is Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you miss?" I raised an eyebrow before answering. "Sonya Rei, nice to meet one of my neighbors, at such an hour. Just got back from a mission im guessing?" He nodded. "well Kakashi-san, it was nice meeting you but I would like to get to bed, you should rest up too." I waved and once he was inside his apartment, I shut my door and went straight to bed.

Someones POV

I entered Konoha's village gates at 6 A.M and there stood two guards. I wasn't looking for any trouble, I just wanted water to quench my parched throat and continue my search for the girl. She was supposed to be dead these past eight years, how is it she is still alive. Once I had learned of a woman going by the name of Sonya, I thought it couldn't be her, but the more I heard about her, the more I believed she didn't die. I was stopped and asked to show my papers. I told them I was a traveler and meant no harm. As I entered the village with little trouble, I had set out to look for a place to stay. Looking around I found a sign that said 'cheap stay, luxurious experience' Curious to what the accommodations may look like I decided to check it out. I asked for a room, and when I was given the key and told what room I was in, I headed in that direction, but was then stopped by the receptionist. "Are you here for the festival?" I turned to look at him. "Festival?" My voice was so rasp from my throat being so dry. "Mmhm, Its one of the biggest festivals in Konoha, The Sakura Festival. You are very welcome to join in the fun young man" He smiled so kindly I couldn't refuse. "yea...I think I will attend the Sakura Festival. Thank you so kindly, and if I may ask, would you mind sparing me a glass of water?" The old man chuckled at my request. "Of coarse lad, just head up to your room and I will bring you your water" I nodded in thanks and started heading to my room. Once I had got there I opened the door and revealed a simple room. Twin bed, bathroom, vanity, mirror and a window on the left side of the bed. Plain but simple, I liked it. Old memories began to play in my head, good then bad. I was slightly surprised by a sudden knock on the door. I opened it and on the other side was the old man holding a tray with a glass and a pitcher of ice water. "I could tell by your voice, that you must have had quite the trip, so heres something to replenish your body and cool you off." He placed the tray on the vanity. "Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes, so if your hungry, feel free grab something to eat" and with that he went on his way. Within 5 minutes that pitcher was empty and the old man was right, I was hungry. After breakfast I set out on my search for Sonya.

Sonya Pov

Having being woken up by Lee was not the best thing for me so early in the morning, Not that I got much sleep anyway, thanks to Kakashi's late night visit/introduction. "Sonya-chan! Its time to train! Huh? Whats wrong? You look kind of less youthful this morning. Did something happen?" All I did in response was look at him and nod. "Lee, do you know someone by the name of Kakashi Hatake?" I asked hoping he knew. "Kakashi-sensei? Yeah he was the Jounin sensei for team 7 which consisted of Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You've met Sakura-chan and Naruto, and I would have loved to introduce you to Sasuke but, you see, he isn't in the village anymore." I looked at Lee's somber face and thought that it didnt suit him at all. "Smile Lee, I'm sure Sasuke will come back eventually, and as for Naruto, and Sakura-chan, I'm sure they will not let Sasuke down!" **even though I know where he is, I can't tell them, it would blow my cover. **Lee looked at me again replacing the frown with a slowly approaching smile. Ok ok _Fast approaching _grin. "Oh yeah, Sonya, I just remembered that we have to get to training!". As soon as we got there I saw three figures, one I recognized as the older version of Lee earlier, and the other two were Neji and the girl with the buns for hair. **the fuck? They're on the same team?! **I stared at the team in somewhat of a shock. "Neji, TenTen, Gai-sensei, this is Sonya-chan. Sonya-chan, this is" he started pointing in order "TenTen, Gai-sensei, and I believe you have already met Neji." I nodded and thought back to the bet we made. "Pleasure to meet you all officially. My name is Sonya." I bowed in respect to Gai seeing as he is the sensei of this lively group. "Its very nice to meet you, now lets get training, I can see your YOUTH has diminished since yesterday so we shall work on replenishing it!" Gai turned towards me and said : "Try to keep up, I can sense a lot of youth bottled up in that small body of yours. All we need to do is unleash it! Follow me!" and he dashed off followed by Lee, a complaining TenTen, and Neji glared at me before he too took off. I followed behind and thus starting the training.

(Later in the apartment)

I sat up on my bed, obviously not tired, but definitely sore as hell. I looked around and let out an exasperated sigh and decided to do some training of my own. Even though Gai worked me good, its nothing like the training back home. I opened my window and slipped into the night and headed towrds the training grounds. Once I had arrived, I saw the it was already occupied by two people. Looking closer I saw that one of the two was Neji, as the other person was a girl with long dark purple hair. That was all I could describe because her back was facing towards me. The girl was panting and sweating beads like there was no tomorrow. I then heard Neji start talking. "Hintata-sama, your stance is still off, you will lose your footing if you keep it that way. Here, move your feet like this and your hands and arms should be positioned like that, now ROTATE!" She began to spin her body at a constant speed, then moved faster and faster, then suddenly coming to a halt, being as she was out of breath."Good Hinata-sama, I guess we should head back to the mansion, its pretty late" I heard Neji suggest to whom I guess was Hinata. "Be careful Hinata-sama!" neji yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. It was too late, her foot had been caught in a small ditch and the poor girl would have fallen face first if Neji wasn't quick enough and caught her in mid-fall. "Are you alright, Hinata-sama?"...seriously...the little shit actually proved me wrong! **heh clever boy indeed** I thought before actually stepping out and making myself known. "And what brings you here Neji?" he and Hinata turned around in surprise before he reclaimed his composure. "Sonya? We were training and just about to head home" I raised a quizzical brow and responded "After Gai-sensei's training? I thought your body would be as tired and sore as mine!" I stated while rubbing some of the sore parts of my body...mainly my arms. He stared and chuckled and Hinata gave a small giggle. "hmm?" I looked at them both before smiling myself and pointed out. "You know, that's actually the first time I have heard you chuckle or smile since I met you, and by the way, congrats Neji, you won the bet in less than 24 hours and since we are still in the village, I shall remove my mask for one whole week!" I hesitantly slid down my mask and revealed my entire face to the two. Neji was wide-eyed and speechless. I noted the slight tint of pink on his face. Hinata was just as Neji was. I never really removed my mask for anyone before and this was kind of embarrassing. "what? Am I that ugly?" I asked a bit self conscious about what they were thinking. Hinata just shook her head and finally spoke for the first time. "N-no, you a-are v-very pretty. R-right Neji?" she looked at him for his approval but all he did was keep staring. "Um ok, I'm going to try and get some sleep, its pretty late and you should head home too, we have training tomorrow." I said and started to walk off but Hinata stopped me. "U-um, i-if its n-not t-too much t-trouble, S-sonya-san? D-do you have a k-kimono for the festival? I-its this week." I stared at her wide-eyed. "Festival? I didn't know there was one coming up" She just nodded again. **oh shit. People are gonna see my face, and probably recognize me.** "T-the S-sakura festival is this Tuesday. With t-today being s-Sunday, I t-thought y-you might n-not have a kimono. I-if you don't h-have one, I w-wouldn't m-mind letting you borrow one of mine" I looked at her. **She is too sweet!** "Thank you Hinata! I am so grateful!" I hugged her tight and I could tell she really wasn't used to hugs very often. "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, My name is Sonya Rei, but please call me Sonya." I gave her a bright smile saying that I was happy and she too smiled. "Ok meet with Neji after training tomorrow and we will see what we can do!" and with that we went our separate ways. I then began to realize a had developed a sweet side towards this village. I entered my apartment and let sleep take me over.

(Dreaming)

_Upon entering countless rooms inside the hideout, a 16 year old Sonya still had yet to find what she had set out to look for. Actually 'what' is not quite the proper term, but rather 'who'. Akasuna no Sasori,a red-headed shinobi originally from Suna, specializes in puppets, most made from corpses he deemed worthy of what he called 'eternal art' and he is also a member of the notorious S-class criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. Sasori went and locked himself somewhere for the past week. I kinda worried Deidara to a point to where he was out blowing things up in the name of 'art'. "Sasori-san! where are you?" yelled the 16 year old girl. He had always shunned her at some point and they were about to connect when the meeting was called. (Scene changes back to the meeting room earlier that week) "Alright, now that everyone is here, we shall start." a voice was heard throughout the room. A figure could be seen as a distorted form of a man Sonya got to know these past four years. The leader , also known as Rei-donno, Pein-sama, or just Pein to those close enough to him like Konan-san. The room was a large hall with a large rectangular table and 5 seats on each side and one seat on each end of the table. Pein-sama spoke once again; "I have called this meeting on the account of Sonya wanting to know who her mother is or was depending on the information that has been acquired." Zetsu, a half black half white shinobi with a venus fly trap on top his shoulders, also known as a cannibal, handed the leader the file documents. He opened them and read the information to himself before reading aloud. _

_File:_

_Name: Yumi Fuma_

_Age: 44_

_Eye color:blue_

_Hair: long black_

_height: 5'7"_

_abilities: Chakra threads, medical nin-jutsu_

_currently living in the Land of Rice Fields and is the Heir of the Fuma clan._

_After that meeting Sasori had gone missing, but Deidara told us he had just locked himself away. _

(morning)

I had just woken from a weird dream. Sure it was a memory but...why am I suddenly dreaming of it now? I heard a knock on my door and was about to grab my mask when I remembered why I had it off in the first place. I opened the door to find Lee looking down. "Lee? Whats wrong?" I asked and he looked up. "Sonya-chan?" I gave a nervous laugh. "yeah, so whats wrong?" **Gods i'm getting too soft! **"Um...if you dont mind, could, I mean will you be my date to the Sakura festival!?" He practically screamed the last part. I just stood there wide eyed.

End!

Sorry! was kinda interesting and felt like I was gonna write more than one chapter this time ^_^

The person in this chapter that has yet to be revealed is another character whom will show himself in the next chapter or so! ^_^ so stay tuned and everyone have a very nice and lovely morning/day/night

Till chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Ok ok this is the chapter some of you have bee waiting for. Thus why my ass was on it so soon XD

any way Mai's dialogue was provided by Housefan92. ^_^ Thanks. Big help on this chapter! now lets get started...oh right the disclaimer hehe ok this time we have...

Goku: HEY! LITTLE GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MASTER ROSHI IS?!

me: GAH! that was right in my ear Goku! And no I do NOT know where that pervert is...KYAAAAAA! SPEAKING OF PERVERT! HERES YOURS! ***throws Roshi at Goku***

Roshi: hoho shes a spry one...

Goku: Hey Master Roshi...I'm hungry you got any food?

Me: you asked that like he should be used to it ***sweatdrop***

Goku: Well Chichi kicked me out for letting Gohan get hurt in a small sparring match.

Me: oh...well...tis the life of a fighter I suppose, so disclaimer...

Goku: Oh right, I forgot. Katrina does not own Naruto or any of the characters, nor does she own me or Master Roshi from Dragon ball Z.

Roshi: I wouldn't mind being owned by her! eheheheheh!

Me: ***shivers*** eeewww! watch it old man! I'm pretty sure Launch would kill ya if she knew! Ok now that THATS over and done with on with the chappy!

Chapter 6. The festival part one!

(Getting ready!)

Gaara's POV

After walking for 10 minutes the girl, my escort,started babbling. "Hey Kazekage-sama, we never really got to be properly introduced. My name is Mai, whats yours?" I looked at her before replying. "My name is Subaku no Gaara, or just Gaara if you would prefer." Mai smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "I like Gaara. Formalities really aren't my thing so yeah, that should work for me"

(5 minutes later)

Mai and I had continued our walking for 5 more minutes before Mai started complaining. "eeehhh Gaara? Are we almost there yet? I'm getting hungry" I looked at her with disbelief and slight annoyance."We just left 15 minutes ago, and aren't you supposed to be my escort?" I had pointed out a valid point but she still continued to complain. "Meh, I suppose, well do you have any food on you , like maybe in that giant gourd of yours by chance?" My annoyance grew slightly at her question. "No and didn't you eat before we left?" I asked ,looking at her pouting face. "Yes but walking makes me super hungry and this sands keeps hurting my eyes!" I had stopped and turned fully towards her and suggested an idea. "You can close your eyes if you wish. I could lead us until we get out of the sand." She looked at me like I was crazy and began to protest. "No way! I'm your escort, it would hurt my pride if I let you do that!" I just stood there staring.

She then began to speak up again. "aww, you know what Gaara? Lets have a competition! I like those since I'm a very competitive person! How about we have a little competition while we travel?" I never really expected this but what the heck. "I don't see why not, just as long as is doesn't deter us from our path to Konoha" she agreed. "Of course not! I'd be the last person to make this boring trip even longerrr~" I rose a nonexistent eyebrow at her. "No offense Gaara " I just shook my head and we continued to walk. "*sigh* what does this competition intel, Mai-san". She wore a smile bigger than before. "Oh yes~! We are gonna go on a hunt! Whoever catches lunch first wins!" I didn't even hear her say start before she threw a kunai at the ground pining a lizard and eventually killing it. "Hehe too slow! Guess I should be the Kazekage!" I was surprised by her speed. Her hunting skills must remarkable, she didn't even look at the lizard before throwing that kunai. "I didn't know we had started yet and...this is lunch?" I asked a little repulsed by the fact she called a lizard 'lunch'. "You know as a Shinobi, that there is no start in life. If you loaf around like that Gaara you will lose, and I never lose. Also to answer your other question, yes this is lunch, its an unattractive animal so I can eat it." I stared at her once again with disbelief. "what?"

"Yeah, I would never eat a cute animal such as a deer or a rabbit, so ugly animals like lizards work just fine for me" **there is something she is not telling me **"I see" I looked at the ground for a moment then realized that Mai had picked up the dead lizard and started to eat it. I was surprised she was able to eat a dead reptile...RAW! She then looked up at me and started to shake her head a little. "Oh! I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Here, try some!" I only eyed it before declining. "I'll pass, thank you". She only seemed to shrug it off and reply "Meh, more for me!" She quickly finished her 'lunch'. I saw a grin appear on her face and she the faced me. "Hey since I won, I want you to hear me sing!" I was confused. "You never mentioned anything abou-" But it was too late she started singing. To my surprise, she sang fairly well...and the song was familiar to me. After a few verses in the song, I remembered, it was the same song from by dream. Though the voice is different, its definitely the same song. "So, did you like it?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded "It's a very beautiful song." She agreed with me "Isn't it though? Had you heard it before?" I only nodded this time. "Well I'm sure whoever you heard it from sang it much better than I did" again I nodded. Mai looked at me and slapped my right back shoulder. "Sheesh Gaara, you're not supposed to say that to a lady!" I gave an apology and continued on our trip.

Sonya POV

I stood there frozen at the fact that Lee was asking me to be his date to a festival I had found out about yesterday! "Um sure, I was going to go to Hinata-chan's after training to pick out a suitable kimono for the festival. I hope you don't mind, since it is sudden and I had only found out about the festival last night." I gave him a quick stare before noticing Kakashi walking down the hall. I locked eyes...well my eyes locked with his one eye, and stayed silent. After a few minutes Lee called me back to reality. "Really!?" I nodded and he gave me a big hug, meaning he was squeezing life from my body. Once he put me down I waved good-bye and went back inside. Once inside I found a note on my kitchen table.

-Sonya,

Stage 2 will take effect in 6 weeks, be prepared and don't get too attached to this village, you will leave it soon enough and come back home.

-Z-

After reading the note, a smile graced my face at the thought of returning home and to all the laughable chaos there usually is. I took out a match and lit it. Placing the newly lit flame towards the note, I watched it as the note caught fire and slowly incinerated. Once that was out of the way I was on my way to the training grounds. Once there, the team seemed to be eying me and the fact I didn't have my mask on. "Ok, I understand I look ugly without my mask but cut me some slack ok? I lost the bet with Neji last night, and so here I am without my mask...what more do you want?" I put my hands on my hips awaiting an answer. What I was not expecting was them to actually answer. "Well, manners will definitely help..." mumbled TenTen. I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Unfortunately, TenTen, that simply can't be done! Now can we get this training over with?"

(Over at the Hyuuga compound.)

"Uh, why do you have so many Kimonos?" I asked Hinata as I stared into her closet that was full of Kimonos. "Its kind of a tradition to have these for formal events, like festivals. Go ahead, see if there is any that you might like." I scanned and my eyes landed on a black kimono, with golden humming birds embroidered into the sleeves. Golden flowers with the humming birds feeding from the nectar embroidered from the neckline all the way to the hem of the kimono. "This one looks perfect!" I said as Hinata helped me try it on.

(At the festival entrance)

"Ok, i'm here, now what?" I asked to Hinata. "What do you mean? Have you never been to a festival before?" asked Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She wore a red kimono with a silver fireworks design. "No, actually, My old village never really had one and when I began to travel, I never came across one so my experience level is very low. Though I have read books about how fun these festivals can be! I have wanted to experience it at least once before I die hahaha" I started to rub the back of my neck as I got stared down by Hanabi. "So, this is your first?" asked Hinata, who chose to wear a dark purple kimono with white flowers. We had our hairs pinned into a bun and had our little fans. Now all we had to do I wait for our 'dates'

Someones Pov

(Inside the festival)

I have been wandering the festival for about 30 minutes and no sign of Sonya. I have had quite a few females trying to throw themselves on me, trying to get me to notice them. I did alright, I noticed they were more annoying than Reika back home. One had asked me my name, not wanting to be rude, I told her, "My name is Shiro Kinjo. I am from a small village in the Land of Rice." they all sounded like they were interested but I knew better. They wanted nothing to do with my personality, just my looks. That's one reason why I'm looking for Sonya, she was the first to see me for who I am and not for my looks. She was also my first love, although I couldn't tell her that, at the time I wanted nothing more than to fit in with the crowd. THAT was my flaw then, and THAT was the reason I had lost her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Noise could be heard outside the class room as students buzzed about what had happened during training and such. Yes the class was very noisy today, and in front of the door stood a boy with short brown hair, light mocha eyes, fair skin, black pants with a dark blue t-shirt. Shiro had decided that he would end everything today. For her safety, he was going to end their friendship. The night before he had received an unwelcome curse, the curse mark received only by Orochimaru himself. Yes that is the exact reason he was doing this and he didn't want the others to know of their friendship. Sonya was the outcast of the village. No one cared, not even the teacher. Her 'father' never let her into the library that was located at the back of the house, and so she couldn't get any proper training in. That day, Sonya was going to have her heart crushed, and she won't know the reason why. "Shiro?" he heard her call him but he didn't turn around. "Shiro-kun? What the matter? Are you sick?" He so badly wanted to tell her no he wasn't and he just wanted to tell her everything but he just couldn't. "I am sick, sick of you following me around like a little lost kitten! Leave me alone and never speak to me again!" and with that, Shiro stormed off only to turn around and see Sonya still in shock but he could see the tears brimming her eyes. **_**Im sorry****_ he thought._ I am so sorry!**

_**(end of flashback)**_

I had a sad smile on my face as I remembered that very memory. That particular memory has been on replay inside my mind for the last few years since I heard about Sonya being alive. 8 years ago everyone had told me that she had died because she had wandered into the forest and jumped off the cliff. As I walked through the village, I had spotted three girls. Two seemed to be the same height, and the other was only a child. My eyes caught sight of the one with green hair, and then widened as she turned around. Here, before me was who I have been searching for this whole time, Sonya.

**Ok im gonna end it here! Sorry for the wait but here it is. As you probably figured out, the mysterious guy is named Shiro, and the girl is Mai. I shall reveal details later! FINALLY! chapter six is out and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now this festival might have 1 or 2 more parts to it I'm not entirely sure but I will figure it out eventually XD. And thanks again Housefan92 for the dialogue. And no chapter 7 has not been started yet so do not rush that one UNDERSTAND! geez... ok now I guess thats all and I will see you guys in chapter 7. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer time!**_

_**Me: (walks up and finds a person crouching in a corner) Um...hello? Are you ok?**_

_**Person: (Sniff) Haruhi is mad at me...**_

_**Me: Haruhi? Ah judging by those mushrooms growing from your depression, I take it your Tamaki?**_

_**Tamaki: (nods)**_

_**Me: ok now. Where is Haruhi so we can figure out the reason as to WHY she is angry with you, ne?**_

_**(walking around trying to find Haruhi. Finds her with the twins.)**_

_**Me: Oh god, Kaoru, Hikaru! do you know why Haruhi is mad?**_

_**Twins: Nope (rolls eyes to look the other way)**_

_**Me:Uh huh...plz do the disclaimer while me and the prince of sorrow look for her? **_

_**Twins: (nods)**_

_**Me: Thanks, lets go Tamaki...**_

_**Twins: Katrina does not own any of the Naruto characters, nor does she own anyone from Ouran High school host Club, all right to their respective owners. **_

_**Kaoru:Now...**_

_**Hikaru: on with the**_

_**Both: STORY! (hears Tamaki in the background "Haruhi!")**_

_**Chapter 7 (festival part 2)**_

_**Sonya pov**_

As we went through the festival entrance, I looked around the beautifully decorated area. Lee was smiling as Neji and TenTen walked along with us, TenTen wore a light pink kimono with black fans. I felt someones eyes looking at me and turn to see Neji staring. **for fucks sake Neji, your date is TenTen!** I try my best to ignore his stare, but it seems as though Tenten noticed and was getting a little jealous. "Neji-kun! Let's go here!" she pulled him to a booth that was for catching a goldfish. I rolled my eyes and continued on, leaving the others behind. I found a tree that was in full bloom, since it was spring, and decided to relax in its branches and watch the festival unfold. I pulled out a peach, from which I purchased, on our way here, and took a bite out of it. Mmm, juicy and peaches were my favorite fruit for the spring! As I continued eating the delicious fruit, I saw a man, and a young girl walking towards the tree I was resting in. as I took a closer look I began to recognize the man, "Shiro?" I whispered and watched as everything unfolded.

"Ne, Shiro-kun? Isn't this romantic? I mean you and me, here?" The girl was being an obvious flirt, not trying to hide her desires. Shiro seemed calm and answered "It is romantic, but i'm afraid miss Sora, that its just not for you and I. For I have someone else in my heart, and I don't plan on abandoning her any longer. My apologies" He started walking off, continuing in the direction in which they both were walking but instead, alone, as for Sora, she began walking back to the festival. What the hell is he doing here? I continued watching him stroll away,until he was stopped by none other than Kakashi. "Yo, enjoying the festival, my young friend?" Shiro looked at him and eyed him suspiciously, before answering. "Yes, although, I can't help but feeling that most of the woman here use these festivals to find a boyfriend. I have been hit on all night!" Kakashi chuckled lightly at his comment. "Yes well, its a good way to get us to notice them . For example, say there was a girl in your academy that likes you but you never noticed her, because you were in your own little world. Then you see a girl at a festival in which catches your eye and you want to get to know her better, then she tells you that she is that same girl from the academy from which you never really cared to take notice of. You two fall in love, get married and live a happy life." I glanced back and forth from Shiro to Kakashi. Sounds cheesy but it happens. My attention goes back to Shiro as he started to speak again. "Yeah? Well I never really thought about it that way. Our village never had festivals, and if they did, I wasn't around. I have been to many other village festivals but none of the women had ever caught my eye. Only one has been in my heart, tearing it apart every time I think about her. Do you know anyone by the name of..." he was cut off by a slight gasp, and that was me followed by a chuckle. I was currently being held hostage by a Stone shinobi. "Let me go!" I yelled kicking the air. "Heheh, your a pretty little prize" Prize? He did NOT just call me a PRIZE! I glanced at him and then at Shiro and Kakashi. **Son of a Jashinist!** His grip tightened as I squirmed. "Thats it, call me a prize one more time ugly and we will see if you live to finish the sentience" I whispered the last part with a sadistic grin. "Your a mouthy one, aren't you, love" he licked my neck as if tasting a new dish. **EWW!** "Sonya! Let her go!" screamed Shiro as he sprinted to the shinobi's left side, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him. He missed and the tip of the blade dug itself into the tree. "You don't have a good aim boy, your target is here" he lifted me up infront of him. I narrowed my eyes at him and he started to laugh. Was this guy putting me as a target for Shiro and Kakashi? "FUCK!" I screamed as the shinobi dug a kunai in my arm. I sucked in a breath before I started to calm down. Raising my head I looked at both shinobi, then at the bastard holding me up and I bursted out into a light laugh. All three looked at me as if I was crazy, before I stopped and started to speak. "You Stone shinobi really are idiots, Are your brains made of stone as well? Have you not taken the time to notice that your about to be in an even worse condition than I? " I asked and glanced at his neck. "It should take effect any moment" I said in a light whisper. The shinobi suddenly froze. **Bingo! **

"What did you do, you bitch?" he screamed releasing me from his grasp. I turned around and looked at him and then at his neck, reaching behind his neck and pulling out a senbon needle. "This, I simply placed this in the back of your neck and let the poison I had it bathed in work its way into your blood stream. Now you have exactly less than 20 minutes to find an antidote, before you die. Good luck with that" I waved him off as I started walking off to bandage myself. Shiro stood there with Kakashi with shocked expresions. Kakashi narrowed his eye and walked off towards the Hokage's office.

I had reached my apartment without any problems. As soon as I walked in, I suddenly noticed I had a visitor. "Kakuzu-san? What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised. He looked up at me and then eyed my recent wound. "Oh". I sat down on my kitchen table, ready for this to be over. Kakuzu was currently stitching up my wound and wasn't gonna start a conversation any time soon. I liked that about him though, he was quiet and knew when to leave things alone. So it surprised me when he actually said something. "He isn't happy that you haven't made any progress with your mission. I suggest not getting attached to this village or the ones who inhabit it unless it is our target, understood?" 'he' meaning the leader."That Stone shinobi was just a minor obstacle. There, done. I even sewed up the Kimono for you, so it doesn't look like you were hurt." He got up and was ready to disappear before turning around and saying one last thing, "By the way, You look beautiful." then he was no where in the village. I smiled and looked at the sleeve. He was right, he freaking patched up the kimono perfectly. With one last smile, I walked back towards the festival. As soon as I entered I was spotted by Lee and Neji. They walked up to me, eyed me, then Neji grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards the ferris wheel. Did I mention that he was dragging me by my BAD arm, oh I didn't well...he was and we left my date eyeing our actions. As we stood in line, I looked at the Hyuuga boy next to be and giggled a bit. He was beet red. The line moved forward and entered the ferris wheel pod. (A/N: don't judge me ok?! I don't know what the freaking things are called!) upon entry, I suddenly noticed it was slightly occupied and he was stareing at me. "Who are you?" the Hyuuga asked the man infront of us. He didn't answer, only continued to stare. I sigh "Neji...this is Shiro...Shiro...Neji. Now that the formalities are out of the way...why are you here?" I asked looking at him. He too sighed and looked out the window, before speaking. "I was shoved in here by another female as she swore she would be back...glad she didn't. I have had enough of the flirting escapades of these women" I looked at him, and giggles as I shook my head. "well I consider this a tad awkward, don't you? And while we are in here I hope you dont mind if I start an interrogation with Neji...do you?" he looked at me weird then looked away. I took a deep breath and began. "First off...let go of my arm...second...The hell Hyuuga!? you don't just grab me and expect me to not question your actions! so tell me...the fuck!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The ferris started to move and we were on our way up. Neji looked at me and glanced away. "I just wanted to ride the ferris wheel, Tenten had gone off somewhere and you were just walking around. I thought that this was a rather good idea" stated Neji. I looked at him like he was even stupider than I pegged him for. "Im a stand-in for TenTen huh? Well why don't you give her another reason to hate me!". Neji looked confused. "Hate you?" **Oh dear Kami he doesn't even notice her hostile vibes towards me?! **"Neji...she doesn't like me because; one im rude, two you seem to be paying more attention to me than her, three...and by far the stupidest one, sees me as a threat." As I listed these off to Neji he began to think. I looked over to Shiro. "Now your turn, why are you here?" Shiro blinked and looked back out the window. We were just now reaching the top before he spoke. "I came looking for you, I heard you died 8 years ago and now I suddenly hear about you being alive...I wanted to see if it was true." I stared at him. "You seriously went looking for me after 8 years because you heard I was alive?!" I was royally pissed and both men could see it. "You should have believed I was alive as soon as you heard of my death, but of coarse, you had to blend in and not care. How stupid are you?!" the ferris wheel came to a stop and I exited, walking towards the woods again. I found a tree and sat in it, I seem to have a habit of doing this tonight. **The fuck?! This is why I hate my past!**

_**I know this was short and I apologize for it, but remember its part two and part three will indeed be interesting.**_

_**Gaara comes to Konoha and realizes a certain kunoichi is there. ^_^ and the ferris wheel part was I guess for all you Neji fans...I seriously don't see him with Sonya. I don't even know if there were any ferris wheels in the Naruto world, but if not...there is one now! I, at first, though it would have been cheesy but add in some awkwardness and a dab of rage, and the scene above is what you get! lol rate and review plz. I would love to know what you guys think. And Housefan92 I already know what your gonna think...anyway...later**_


	8. Chapter 8 Festival part 3 (final!)

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Ok people for this chapter...I will do the disclaimer for I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so, yeah. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC, Mai, and Shiro.**_

_**Chapter 8 (festival part 3)**_

_**Sonya POV**_

I walked throughout the festival trying to calm my nerves, wasn't helping at all for some weird reason. My mind wondered to the recent conversation inside the ferris wheel. Shiro, the little idiot thought he could reconcile with me now?! No, not that easy. Its been eight fucking years, and he just now decided to look for me. I took my hair out of its bun and ran my fingers through my tousles. This could be a problem in the future if he persists. I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist and jumped. Turning around I find Naruto looking at me with look I have never seen before, and believe me when I say I have seen a lot. "Naruto? Is something wrong?" his face turned slightly pink as he stared at me before he finally pulled out of his trance and cleared his throat. "Um yeah, its just um, well you see..." he kept dragging on the sentence. I cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something, when I was pushed towards Naruto, losing my footing and ultimately falling on top of him. _**What is this warmth against my lips?**_

Since my eyes were closed I had no way of knowing until I opened them. I slowly opened my eyes, only to have them widened with shock. Naruto and I were _kissing_. _**What...the...fucking...hell?! **_My eyes were definitely about to pop out of my sockets. I got up, gave a quick and quiet apology, before running off.

_**That was my first kiss...I am going to kill whoever caused me to fall into Naruto.**_ I wasn't going to blame Naruto for something that was not his fault. I suddenly bumped into someone, or...something. Was that a giant gourd? I looked up and saw a patch of red hair and next to him I saw long blue hair. "Mai, is that you?" She turned around and I swear her smile was showing all of her teeth. Every single sharp canine. "Sonya! whatcha doin on the ground? And...whats with the kimono?" she looked at me in a very confused manner. I gradually stood up, patting down the kimono as I did so. "Its the Sakura festival Mai, as you can see, everyone is dressed like this. With the exception of you two, of coarse. Who is your..." I stopped as I saw who it was, memories of that night were now beginning to flow throughout my mind. "ne ne Sonya-chan? Is there any good restaurants in this village? Im hungry again..." she put her hand in her abdomen as it began to growl. "again? when did you eat?" I asked a bit curious. She, once again, gave a huge grin. "A few hours ago we had barbeque, well for him it was barbeque,but it was fresh raw meaty goodness for me!. Although I feel bad because he had to pay." she looked at him and I followed. He simply shook his head while saying "As I stated before, it was my treat." He then looked at me. "Who might you be?". I stood there for a moment , letting his question sink in. He doesn't remember me? Thats when I heard a voice behind me. "Gaara?" I turned around to see Naruto, but he wasn't alone, TenTen, neji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Shiro too. Once Naruto looked at me he blushed and looked down, I only averted my eyes, but then went back to the topic. "Mai...how much did you eat?" She looked at me again. "Umm...about 7 family servings..." My mouth dropped open. "SEVEN FAMILY SERVINGS?!" I punched Mai in the back of the head and screamed "Baka!" Everyone was shocked by my reaction, even Shiro.

Gaara's Pov:

I looked at my escorts friend, something seemed familiar about her, but I would need time to figure it out. I smiled as the subject of our recent meal was brought up.

_Flashback:_

_-pair arrive at a small village before Konoha-_

_We stopped at a nearby noodle shop to get some food. "we will stop here so you can get something to eat." she gave me a weird look. "eh, isn't this a noodle shop" I glanced over at Mai and responded. "Yes it is, do you not like noodles?" I asked. "I only eat meat. Sorry Gaara, but i'm a full fledged carnivore.". I sigh. "yes, but is it...healthy" This time she gave me that look of annoyance. "What are you, my mother?" I give up. We stepped out of the noodle stand and headed to the east part of the village, stopping in front of a barbeque restaurant. "Sorry about earlier Gaara-kun, my mouth tends to work a little bit faster than my brain haha.". We both found a place to sit and the waitress was very kind, although I felt as if she was coming on to me. I had no idea what Mai was going to order but I definitely wasn't expecting her to order so much...for herself. "One family serving of pork please! what will you order Gaara-kun?" I looked at the menu. "One serving of pork with vegetables please." She reminded me of Choji, although , the Akamichi never ate his meat raw. I watched as Mai's mouth watered as the meat was placed in front of her. "Mai-san, we should probably head out soon before-" I couldn't finish due to Mai cutting me off. "You better hurry up and eat Gaara-kun, or else there will not be enough left." I paused and then looked down, and my meat and vegetables were already placed in front of me, I then looked over at Mai and she had already ordered another family serving. I could swear she either had Akamichi blood in her or Naruto's blood, but she was closer the the Akamichi line. "By the way Gaara-kun, how much longer until we reach Konoha? Oi waitress lady, more meat!" I looked up at her once again. "As I was saying, if we head out of here soon, we should reach there by nightfall." She nodded and began to devour yet another order of meat, was that her fifth? I placed another piece of pork of the grill and watched it simmer. "eh? If you do that Gaara-kun, the flavor will go away." I ignored the comment, she was clearly talking about the blood. **She's right boy, the blood is the best part.** Shukaku. I suppressed the tailed beast to the back of my mind. I didn't have time for him. "Oi, Gaara-kun, I think your meat is burning, and I hope you don't mind if I order one more serving" I looked at her as I removed the crispy piece of meat off the grill and placed another in its place. "Not at all, I want you to eat until your satisfied." Mai giggled and replied "Don't say that, or your wallet will regret it, Gaara"_

_We exited the stand and I slowly trudged my feet. "Broke..." I wasn't expecting to spend so much on food alone. Mai sighed "I told you, your wallet would regret it. I guess it was a good thing that the owner gave the Kazekage a discount huh?" I nodded. "well I guess its another good thing that we left Suna early, after being lost 3 times, I was sure you would be late. I guess I really suck at this escort thing huh?" I shook my head 'no' as we proceeded towards Konoha. "Even though I could have come to Konoha by myself, I actually like your company." she looked at me with a questioning expression. "even if that escort got us lost 3 times?" I nodded 'yes'."Even if that escort beat you at the hunting game?" I again nodded. "Even if they made you spend all of your money on food?" I chuckled "It was my treat so yes." There was a slight silence."Even if they cracked your gourd?"_

"_Yes-wait what?" she smiled and burst out laughing. "Kidding, kidding. Remind me to never touch the thing, i'm not so good with stuff that breaks." with that we headed to Konoha._

_**End flashback**_

My attention was brought back to the girl in front of us, I think Mai-san called her Sonya. I looked behind her and saw everyone, with the exclusion of a stranger. "Baka!" I looked back at Sonya hitting Mai-san in the back of the head. "oww! What was that for!?" Sonya gave her a hard glare. "For being a glutton!" Sonya started laughing, helping Mai-san up. Lee laughed as did Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Neji's cousin Hinata. I found myself doing the same before Mai brought something up, pointing to a poster. "Oi...theres a singing contest! You should TOTALLY enter! Look theres even 10,000 yen prize for first place! dragging Sonya to the panel where they were taking in new contestants. I heard Sonya groan before sighing in defeat and took her number.

Sonya Pov

I am going to butcher Mai after this mission, I'm sure Fishy won't mind, I don't think...

Taking my number I head to the back to where everyone else was, and to my surprise, TenTen of all people, "TenTen?" She looked over at me with a look that stated 'enemy' all over her face. As the time passed everyone was called and I was the last one. I walked up to the front of the stage and sang a song that was in my head for the longest. (A/N: Remember that on song she sang for Gaara in his dream...that one!) Once I started I couldn't stop the flow of tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. Once I had finished , I opened my eyes and bowed, not caring about what the judges said. Ok maybe a little. I walked past TenTen and heard a low whisper "showoff". If she wants a showoff, I don't think she has met Naruto! I only whispered back "Listen brat, I don't think you get any understanding as to what a showoff is. I merely sang because I love to sing. Now, if you would like me to demonstrate 'showing off' then by all means, I will" and with that I walked off to take a seat in the corner. The judges called us back to give us our results and pick a winner. "We would like to say that all of you did a fabulous job, tuning your voice, but unfortunately, there must be only one winner." There was a long pause as the other judges handed the announcer the winner's name. "Miss Sonya!" The crowd cheered and I was handed the prize money and a small flower. I walked back off the stage and towards the others. "So? Now that thats done...ah!" I hissed in pain as my right forearm surfaced. **damn, it's acting up again...** Lee looked at me with much worry. "Sonya-chan? Whats wrong with your arm?" I shook my head and dismissed the worrisome question. "Mai? Do you happen to have that cream with you?" I asked and she looked up and nodded, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a vial of green cream. "Ah! Thank you!" I gave her a hug and a small noogie. "Hey! heheh stop that! and he said you would need it!" I looked at her and proceeded to give her a huge hug. "Your voice is even more beautiful than when you were younger Sonya" I turned around to face Shiro. "Thanks I guess. When will you be leaving?" he gave me a feint smile before answering "I'm not going back without you"

Gah! damn it I cant believe I wrote all of that! Sorry about the hold up...life again...and a very bad laptop charger, finally gave out! thus I had to wait for another one then wait for this baby to charge then type the rest. Now if your wondering, I will bring the Akatsuki in the next chapter...and hopefully a bit more action...time skip too... :P and plz R&R flames are welcome, and I dont know how long this story will be.

Peace out!

Katrina ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Gomenasai! My deepest apologies for this very late update! but now it has arrived...and this might be my longest chapter yet...and I'll tell ya...I'm damn proud of it! ok disclaimer time, this time we have...Sunnako-chan!

Sunnako: *walks up in her usual creepy-chibi form and nods*

me: ok, now a tad creepy but at least your on time, unlike a certain zodiac member *coughShigurecough* anywho, if you don't mind me asking...how are things with Kyohei...and the others in that house?

Sunnako:...the creatures of light are very...kind but the creaure of light named Kyohei still causes problems...his beautiful corpse shall be mine, and mine alone!

me: um...he is all yours sister. now once we get this disclaimer over with, our readers can read this chapter and you can receive your gore-fest dvd box set...deal?

Sunnako: *nods* Katrina does not own any of the Naruto characters, only her own and nor does she own me, who was summoned from The Wallflower section.

me: *hands Sunnako her reward for helping* Enjoy thy gore Sunnako-chan! and on with the story!

Kakashi walked into the hokages office and lightly shut the door. "Now, what's this kakashi? Done enjoying the festivities already?" The hokage smirked but frowned as soon as she saw the still seriousness in kakashis eyes as he remained silent. Taking another look at one of her most valuable jounin in her village. "What happened?" He gave her a brief summery of what transpired between the stone shinobi and her newest chuunin. "I see, so what has you so worried kakashi? She can obviously handle herself well. Is it because the shinobi she fought against was jounin level?" Kakashi nodded and was staring into the distance, after a few minutes, he spoke. "Her fighting style seemed familiar to me but from where I don't know. Another thing that caught my attention was that she used poisoned senbon needles to finish him. It just seems a little odd to me that's all Lady Tsunade." Tsunade looked at him for a brief moment before speaking. "Keep an eye on her, see if anything still seems odd to you, and if so, report it to me and I will issue a thorough investigation. Deal?" He nodded and left the office. "Sonya Rei, what are you hiding?"

Akatsuki hideout

Kakuzu walked through a long hallway that was always very dimmly lit. He entered a large living space that consisted of one large couch, a small coffee table, and his dipshit partner Hidan. Kakuzu walked passed Hidan and headed towards the leaders office but not fast enough. "So, hows the little bitch? I bet Jashin she isn't a virgin anymore" Hidan smirked. The next thing he knew, Kakuzu had him by the throat with one of his 'shut up you loud mouthed idiot' glares before tossing him to the wall across the room. Since there were no windows...there was very little damage, unfortunatly. Kakuzu continued to walk towards Peins' office, although he knew fullwell that Pein was not the true leader of this organization. Before he could even knock, he heard a voice that was low and much darker than Peins'. "Enter". Upon entering Kakuzu saw that he was not the only member in the room. Sasori, and Zetsu seemed present as well. Pein was no where in the room, so Kakuzu was wondering who it was that he heard. A shadow appeared and only seemed to show the figure of the one it belonged to. "Report Kakuzu, what is our little hummingbird up to in Konoha?" Kakuzu seemed a little unerved by how this 'person' was addressing the child. "There was a small festival going on inside the village when I had arrived. The child was joined in the activities along with a group of other chuunin. She was attacked during the festival however, by a Stone shinobi. She killed him of coarse but with a minor stab wound that the shinobi landed on her while holding her hostage, I fixed that." The 'person' hummed in amusment as Kakuzu said that Sonya was held hostage by a weak shinobi. "Someone laid their vile hands on her? Sasori sounded very displeased. What made him even more pissed was the movement of Kakuku's head that confirmed his discontent as well. "Unfortunatly, Kakashi, and one other witnessed her dispose of him." Zetsu seemed to be the one to answer this time. "Clean-up duty" Zetsu had a very delicious vision. The two shinobi being torn limb from limb and him sinking his sharpened canines in a savory motion. Oh how he longed for this to come true.

The three left the office after some time...like 2 hours. Sasori and kazuzu watched as zetsu continued to drool, at what they did not want to know. "Its odd...the plan involves Sonya being in the direct line of fire...I don't like it" Sasori deepened his frown, he had only just gotten to know the child and she also bears his symbol of the scorpion. He turned to Kakuzu and silently asked him if he truly disagreed with that madmans scheme and Kakuzu silently agreed. Itatchi was watching from the shadows. He plans on killing her?. As soon as the three had left to tend to their own businesses, Itachi moved towards Sasori's room.

/time skip to the next morning in Konoha/

Sonya pov:

Oh dear kami, he has been following me around all morning! I thought back to what he said last night.

**Flashback**

**"I'm not going back without you" We all stared at him like he was the craziest person we have ever seen. Back where? I distinctly remember 'killing' myself to get away from there, and he wants me to go BACK?! With him? Um no. "Shiro,as much as I would hate(love) to break it to you, I'm not going back." And with that I took off leaving everyone confused about the whole ordeal.**

**End flashback**

**I'm going to have to explain to everyone about that...i'm looking forward to that. (Sarcasm)** I saw a ramen shop and decided to enter. I sat down and started to think, what can I do to get rid of him in the little time that I had. Looking over I saw Naruto eating a bowl of miso ramen...or should I say, wolfing! I guess he caught me looking because he stopped and was looking right back. Crystal blue eyes went wide, and a sudden idea came mind. I got ready and quickly whispered "shadow clone jutsu!" as another 'me' apeared. I looked over at Naruto before the other 'me' bolted out of the ramen shop and will hopefully keep my stalker busy. Sitting down, I ordered a bowl of beef ramen. I looked over to where Naruto was sitting and wasn't suprised to find that he was still staring. **Take a picture, it will certainly last longer. **My bowl was set infront of me and I began to eat. two minutes into my meal, Naruto tried to start a conversation with me...how cute. Cute? Did I just think that? really? I better get this mission over with soon, or else there might be consequences, dire ones. " so, Sonya-chan, about last night,what did you mean you weren,t going back? did you mean to your old village?" I looked over at him and nodded. "why not, I mean, what village are you from?" ** I don't think you will understand Naruto...** "The village hidden in the Land of Rice Fields, a lot of things happened there and well...I ended up leaving and making the village believe I had killed myself. I was not appriciated Na-kun, and I also had the lowest grades in the acadamy, which led to being picked on, having no friends, and no confidence in myself. I was nothing there, so I left." I had decided not to tell him the whole story yet, maybe later on. "sounds like me, way back a few years ago, not being appriciated, low grades, little to no friends and being picked on for it...I know how it feels. I am a _Jinchuuriki_ after all." What? **Did he say **_**he's**_** the jinchuuriki? No way...well that explains a few things. **

I finished my meal and exited the stand, only to bump into someone. And that someone just had to be Neji..._had _to be. "Sonya-san, Lee and Gai-sensei wanted me to ask if you would like to join us in training again this morning. Interested?" I looked up at him and thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. I waved Naruto goodbye and went with Neji. This gives me a chance to blow off some of this pent up annoyance.

*at the training field*

"how the hell do you do this every damn day!?" I managed to weez out before catching a glimpse of the smirk embedded on TenTen's face. **ok, I'm gonna have to seriously put her in her place if she keeps this up...oh hell with it, its on! **I looked over at turning to Gai-san. "hey, don't we get to spar at all today, my uh 'youth' needs to be exorcised, and sparring does the trick...so can we?" I tried asking as politely as I could. He put his hand to his chin as a way to say he was thinking. There was footsteps within the silence and I was stupid enough to turn around...STUPID Sonya! There stood the very shinobi I was avoiding, damn it , although he also seemed out of breath. good, that means my clone did her job. "I can't believe I fell for a decoy.." I smiled and faced Gai. "ok, spar or what?" Gai looked at me and gave us a small nod and that was all I needed before my plan could take action. I started walking towards TenTen and I had a sadistic smile plastered on my face, and to most...that's scary. "what are you-" I cut her off by grabbing her arm and leading her to the center of the field. I leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "you have got some nerve being so smug during training, and your whole attitude in general pisses me off. I have a funny feeling you like that damned Hyuuga, and I guess you think I do as well...but what you can't seem to get through your thick skull is that I do not and I plan on teaching you that by messing with me, you're barking up the wrong fucking tree. so get over yourself, and get ready to spar." and with that, I stepped back and took a fighing stance. After Gai said 'start' it was over seconds later. I had her back against a tree, pinned and a kunai against her throat. Her eyes were wide and a thin line of blood trickled down her neck. "don't fuck with me TenTen, I don't mess around." and with that I let go and she dropped to the ground . I looked at Gai and smiled. "see, my youth needed to stretch and that seemed to do it. thanks for the training, and hope we can do it again soon" I started to walk off until I bumped into something. **What is it with me bumping into things!? **I screamed in my head as I looked up to see Shiro. **fuck...**

Shiro pov:

I saw Sonya bolt out of the Ramen stand and head towards the training grounds. I ran after her and was suprised that she could run so fast.

Once I had caught up with Sonya, I grabbed her wrist to stop her but she 'poofed' and disappeared. "wha? a clone? when did she-?" I trailed off as I recalled the Ramen stand. "ah...I can't believe I fell for a decoy..."

I sat down to catch my breath and relax but before I could, I saw a group of shinobi at the center of the training grounds, and it seemed that Sonya, (the real one) was with them. She must have heard me because she turned around. Her eyes were so beautiful, I could get lost in them if I could. she turned back around to face whome I presumed was the sensei. "so, spar or what?" spar? she hated fighting, and yet she is asking to spar? **What happened to you? **I saw her pull the other girl towards the middle of the field and lean in to whisper in her ear. Somehow, I could sense her annoyance, it was in the tone of her voice. I stood there and watched the fight end only seconds after it started. The nexthing I saw was Sonya pinning the girl up against a tree with a kunai to her throat. Anyone could practically feel the killer intent she was giving off. She dropped the girl and was giving her goodbyes but since she wasn't looking, she bumped into me.

Chapter 9 FIN!

It took longer than expected but I am now able to type chapters without my laptop. Behold the Tablet, and with this baby I can type my chapters anywhere and have them up asap! So what did you guys think about the small glimps of Sony's past? Now that the Akatsuki had made their appearace, things will get a little bumpy for our dear Sonya. I figured out my finalists for the pairings. its either Gaara/Sonya, Shiro/Sonya, or Naruto/Sonya. tell me what you guys want and I will try and make it happen, and no Housefan92 no Neji/Sonya, they can have their moments but that's it onna. Sorry neji fans its just I don't think they would be best together but its just my opinion. anyways, review please and tell me if you like the outcome so far and if something needs to change shoot me a PM and tell me. well I think that's all for now. Ja ne mina!

Gaarasgirl23


	10. Chapter 10

Ok disclaimer time, and we have no one to even do it this time...they seem to be hiding and well, I'm not quite sure why. so I will be the one to do the disclaimer this evening. ahem, I do not own Naruto all rights to their respective owners. ok on with the chapter. Yay!

Chapter 10

Jumping and running and more jumping and running through endless trees, thus the journey of our newest mission, and I absolutely dispised it. Let me breif you all in, Hokage, new escort mission for Gais' team, they include me via special request. we are escorting Shiro back to the land of rice fields, and he requested me and I was about to put up a fight but I decided against it. TenTen doesn't mess with me anymore, which I'm glad for, as for Mai and Gaara, they went back to Suna sometime last week and I was still training with Gais' team to prepare for the worst of this mission. Yay for ambushes...

( back in Konoha 1 week prior )

I have gotten to know everyone pretty well, I was introduced to Ino, Shikamaru (who worries me, for obvious reasons) and Chouji. Hinata and I got fairly close and she was a little disapointed that I had put my mask back on a few days after the festival. I, on the other hand was a happy camper about it being back. It just didn't feel right without it. Gaara stayed for a bit and the only times we got to visit was when Mai dropped by. Not that I was hopeing for any kind of personal time with the young Kazekage, it just kind of hurt that he didn't realize it was me.

_**I stood there in the dungion, checking on the prisoner, but I always looked forward to talking with him. The jinchuuriki of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. "so, Gaara-kun" he seemed to jump slightly. "that's your name right, I don't want to keep calling you the 'jinchuuriki' the whole time, its just too much." I had made a face under my mask. "yes, but, why should someone from the Akatsuki care?" I giggled a little and gave a small sigh as I took a seat across from him. This was just about the most comfortable I have ever been sitting with a stranger and thus thought I could trust him enough so I decided to tell him my story about how I wasn't originally from this organization and of my old village. I told him how they mistreated me and said I was a cursed child. While I was doing this, I had brought him some food. Bread, nothing fancy. He told me of his past, and how his own family tried to kill him many times. I sat there and listened to him the whole time until I had to leave. This continued on for about 3 days until I finally told him what I was planning. I was going to break him out and that was an s-ranked mission all in itself. **_

I had gotten quite close to Naruto and the others. We were currently walking the Kazekage back to his hotel room. **Shouldn't Mai be doing this?** I glanced over my shoulder at said person and she was a stumbling mess. She may be 16 but the fact that she can't hold her liquor like she can raw meat, was just sad. I glanced back at the Kazekage, and sighed. This was too much. As we approached his apartment , the young Kazekage was beginning to come to. "nngh...wha...*hick* how am I float-*hick*-ing?" I shook my head. "your not floating Gaara, I'm walking you home, which by the way, is supposed to be Mai's job, why you let her drink on the job is beyond me" I laughed a bit and opened his door. "you seem familiar, have we met before?" ...I gave a nervous laugh before placing him on the couch, giving him a glass of water and as I said my good-byes and headed for the door, I heard his voice behind me. "The girl who sang the last song at the festival, that was you wasn't it? You're the one who helped me escape that night, even though your life was at risk, why?" I looked over at him and smiled under my mask." if your asking that then you must be sober ne, Gaara-kun?" He nodded and I headed over to the couch to sit next to him. I gave a small sigh before speaking. "Gaara, no one must know who I am, and where I came from. All of what happened that night must be kept secret, understand" He looked at me and asked "Is the reason your here involve Naruto?" I nodded and replied "Same reason you were captured, but the closer I got to know Na-kun, the more I don't want harm to come his way. What should I do Gaara? I mean, you're the only friend I have trusted with most of my secrets to, my first friend outside of 'home' " By this time I was looking down and a knock was heard at the door. "yes?"

"Kazekage-sama, you are needed back at Suna, your siblings are worried, since you have stayed longer than planned. Shall we arrange for you to leave tomorrow?" There was a small window of silence before Gaara voiced his answer. "Very well. Make sure to tell my escort we leave at dawn" Gaara heard a noise and turned to see me snickering. "Mai? up at dawn? no way unless whoever wakes her up wants to lose a few limbs haha!" I continued like this for about 30 seconds before I spoke again. "You've seen her eat yes? well she is very aware and loves to hunt, so unless your reflexes are in tip top shape...you're screwed. Let me wake her up, I have a chance and I know she can't kill me" I smiled before he nodded. I heard the shinobi leave and I looked at Gaara, seriousness never fadeing. "Gaara, be carefull with Mai, Kisame trains her so she can fulfill her dream on becoming one of the seven legandary swordsman of the mist, she is even more dangerous than she leads on. heed this warning Gaara, please, the last thing I want is for you to end up hurt too." His eyes widened a bit to this new information. "so, she is like you?" I gave a slight nod before getting up and whispering. "The moon turns the waters red with its light, that's when the time is right" afterwards I vanished to Mai's room.

"Oi, Mai!" I stood there shaking her for five minutes, before I got really irritated. "Damn it Mai! get your fat ass up before I shove a senbon needle up it!" She jumped and had one of her kunais ready at my throat. "Sonya?" her eyes widened in realization that she couldn't move. "listen Mai, you are going back to Suna with the Kazekage and will give Zetsu a full report on what you have learned on your travels from Suna to Konoha. Every detail." I removed the needle I had placed in order to immoblize her. She dropped her weapon and nodded. " By the way, you leave in about 30 minutes" I smiled when she retorted "you're such a bitch!" I looked up at her and smiled even more. " I know, now move it, I have to see the Hokage about a possible mission with Gai and his team, I'm sure it won't be pleasent." I placed my hand on her shoulder and left out the door.

I walked in the Hokage's office to find not only Gai and his team, but Shiro as well. **Damn it, Shiro!**

After looking between Shiro, Gai and his team, and finally landing on the Hokage herself. "you wanted to see me?" Nodding, she turned to Gai. "This mission is an escort mission! You are to bring Shiro back to his village, the village hidden in the land of rice fields. any questions" I instantly answered. "Yes I do, why have I been summoned, I am not teamed with Gai-san." Tsunade only smiled as she answed " Shiro requested you, Sonya. Do you have a problem with my decision?" **Fuck yes I do!**

"no ma'am." I bowed my head and stayed silent as she briefed us on the mission, we leave in 3 days. I'm happy Mai has already lef t with Gaara, otherwise I would have been destracted with her antics. I have left the office and was headed towards my apartment. Suddenly feeling a hand grab my wrist, I spun around and did a 180 spin behind them and pinned them to the ground. I narrowed my eyes at my victim. "Shiro,I have a bone to pick with you! mind explaining the current situation, like I don't know, Why the hell i'm escorting you back to that damned village?!" I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, I released Shiro and turned around to see Kakashi standing there with a raised eyebrow, apperently curious. Damn. "Am I interupting something Rei-san?" I could practically hear his distrust just by the way he used my surname. I got off Shiro and shook my head. "nah, he just grabbed my wrist and I reacted. Excuse me Hatake-san, I must get ready for the mission, laters!" I ran like hell to get out of there. As soon as I get to my apartment I didn't like what I saw. My door was open, wide fucking open! Who thought it was a good Idea to break into my place and leave the door open?...trap. It was an obvious trap, a ninja would never leave evidence that they were there unless they wanted the other person to know and thus springing the bait for the trap. I have done this a lot with the other members, and paid hell whenever I fell for it. I walked in and carefully looked around, no one, that is until I felt a kunai pressed against my neck and a female voice. "lookie here, seems we caught a fly in our new web." That cheeky voice sounded so damn familiar, but where? I turned around to face the ones who freakin broke into my house. I recognised one of them immidatly. **shit, didn't expect them to be here...**

"you know, I already had a kunai aimed at me today...I don't need another. Is there a reason you're in my house? and it better be good" The woman laughed, "you can't threaten us when you fell for the trap" she started to laugh a little hystarically.I only fell for it because I had a general idea of what to expect. Meet Reika...the bitch of my old village and still has not lost that attitude...oh goodie. "Reika, stop that, we are here looking for Shiro Kinjo. ring a bell?" the other finally spoke up. He didn't look familar at all. "It might. Mind letting me go?" I gave Reika a questioning look before she released me. It didn't take me long to grab her and knock her out. "Hey! what's your problem?" I gave him a glare. "I know where Shiro is, but what I want to know is why ninja from his village are looking for him. can you fill in the blanks?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to the right leg.

He had indeed told me that Shiro had left without warning and they have been tracking him since. His name was Hiro and he and Reika were teamed up to find Shiro and bring him back home before he became a 'rogue' and now here we are, on our way back to that damned village, along with Reika and Hiro who seemed to not realize who I was. This is gonna be interesting...

We entered the village gates and I already knew something was off. The smell of corpes was in the air and if I remember correctly, they weren't in at war with any of the neighboring villages. Something else caught my attention though, along with the smell of death, it seemed to be accompanied by a faint hint of poison. We were greeted by none other than the head of the village himself, and boy was my blood was boiling.

_**Ok now that this chappie is done and over with but I'm not quite sure about how it turned out. Now that two new characters have been brought into the story things will indeed get interesting. and as for I guess the pairings I have decided to do a neji/sonya oneshot but I don't know how well I am with fluffs or that kinda stuff. please bear with me. please tell me of anything that may be wrong with it...next chappie we are in Village hidden in the rice fields. Ja ne!**_


End file.
